


Five-Sentence Fills

by UnmovingGreatLibrary



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 16:19:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4842182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnmovingGreatLibrary/pseuds/UnmovingGreatLibrary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Touhou Project prompt fills, based on the post at http://ficmemes.tumblr.com/post/62745962219/write-a-sentence-of-a-story-for-me-and-i-will-give. People send in one sentence of a story, and I write the five sentences following it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five-Sentence Fills

**"Are you... are you using the jeweled pagoda to BARBECUE?!"**

“I thought that it would be a good morale-booster for the new converts,” Shou said.

“Our order,” Byakuren said, with infinite patience, “isn’t supposed to eat meat.”

“You’re not supposed to drink, either, but I haven’t seen that stop anybody,” Nue said, leaning around the grill to snatch up a still-smoking drumstick.

Byakuren sighed. “After this, I would like to have a very long talk with all of you.”

 

* * *

**Seija grinned, and whispered in the Hakurei shrine maiden’s ear: “She’s mine now.”**

“Marisa,” Reimu said quietly, “is that true?”

“You haven’t seen the stuff that mallet can do,” Marisa mumbled, staring sheepishly down at the shrine’s floor. “Once the Hakkero’s got that kind of power, there won’t be anything that can–”

“Then I’ll just have to exterminate both of you.” Reimu’s hand moved to the ofuda tucked inside her sleeve.

 

* * *

**Suwako only leaves the shrine at night.**

It’s easier this way. Easier than justifying herself to the worshipers, and easier than seeing the lands below, which she used to rule, flying the flag of the Yamato goddess.

She’s been nursing a drink on the lake’s shore for a good five minutes when she notices the presence behind her.

“So,” she says, without looking back to Kanako, “here to gloat again, or just paying your respects?” As she speaks, the soil rises up to deposit a crude iron dagger in her right hand.

 

* * *

**"Victory is mine," Remilia cackled, lifting up the chess piece.**

“Remi,” Patchouli interjected, to no avail.

Remilia slammed the pawn down on the back row of the board. “A hole in one, I believe they call it?” she said, and crossed her arms in smug satisfaction. “Honestly, Patchy, you should have known better than to challenge me, the true descendant of Vlad Tepes, to–”

“Remilia,” Patchouli repeated, more firmly this time, “Please let me explain the rules before you start playing.”

 

* * *

**“Wait,” Marisa said, “you mean you can make wine outta mushrooms?"**

"You can, yes,” Patchouli said, “but it tends to be psychoactive, and if you aren’t careful, it can cause organ damage. This batch has not been tested yet, and since I am no mycologist…”

Without hesitation, Marisa started chugging the bottle, and downed half of it before she pulled it from her mouth with a gasp. “Tastes better than I’d think!” she said, and squinted at Patchouli. “When’d you get so many extra arms, though…?”

 

* * *

**Seiga came to a conclusion: she would steal the Hourai Elixir.**

It was simple enough to find her way to Eientei, and she had no trouble sneaking up to back of the mansion. Once she’d phased herself inside, she followed along the wall until she reached what had to be the main pharmacist’s workshop.

She’d only been searching through the beakers and bottles for a few minutes when a voice, coming from the doorway, interrupted her. “This trap was only meant to catch the wicked and the vain, but I’ll admit, I don’t recognize you,” Eirin said, already nocking an arrow in her bow. “Which one are you, I wonder?”

 

* * *

**"You really think Miz Keine will like this?" asked Rumia, surveying the colorful but lopsided cake she and Wriggle had baked.**

“It’s hard to tell with humans,” Wriggle said, looking over the cake. She’d directed half a dozen roaches to help carve the inscription– _HAPPY BIRTHDAY, MISS KEINE_ –on top, but most of them hadn’t had enough willpower to crawl away from so much sugar. Frowning, she plucked a roach corpse out of the icing. “It’s got lots of colors, though. They like that kind of thing, right?”

 

* * *

**Sagume murmured quietly into the baku's ear, "I hate you. I hate you so, so much."**

“Is that so?”

Even here, and even now, Sagume was as polite and formal as ever. “You… do understand, I hope?” she asked, stepping back and clasping her hands in front of herself.

“I can think of no higher honor,” Doremy said, with a near-imperceptible smile. “I’ll be seeing you tonight, then?”

 

* * *

**"In retrospect," Sakuya admitted, "the seating arrangement was perhaps ill-considered."**

“I seems to me like an unmitigated success,” Remilia said.

“Of course, Lady Remilia, but the next time, if I may–”

“I’ll hear no arguments to the contrary, Sakuya.” Remilia ducked, as an errant Master Spark launched a few unfortunate fairy maids just over her head. “Unmitigated success,” she repeated, and took a sip of tea.

 

* * *

**"You do realise, of course," Patchouli asks with her face buried in a near-crumbling text, "that this is completely impossible?"**

“Yeah, Patchy, I know.”

“You know that you’ll die if we fail, so why do you still persist?”

“Heh, you’re probably right, but…” Marisa goes quiet for a moment, fidgeting with the hem of her dress. “I like to think that Alice woulda done the same for me.”

 

* * *

**For someone who always seemed to be thinking five steps ahead of everyone else, Yukari was impressively bad at strip poker.**

Or possibly, just very drunk.

“Lady Yukari,” Ran whispered from behind her, “might I remind you that the odds of getting a Royal Flush are one in six hundred forty-nine thous–”

“Raish a hunnerd thousand yen n’ my panties!” Yukari slurred, and slammed a hand on the table; everybody tried to politely ignore the effect that the motion had on her unclothed chest.

Kanako tossed her match in without comment. Even as she did so, she was already planning what to do with tonight’s winnings.

 

* * *

**Satori tried her best to find a good house-sitter, she really did.**

None of the underworld residents had wanted to take the risk of being associated with her, though, and her few reputable contacts on the surface all had better things to do with their time.

So, she’d had to lower her standards. It was regrettable, but the job didn’t seem so hard, she’d told herself. All she needed was somebody who was slightly more mature than most of the pets.

As she arrived home to find a haphazardly-painted banner stretched across the main gate, declaring the mansion’s new name to be ‘CIRNOPOLIS,’ Satori reflected that she might have lowered her standards too far.

 

* * *

**Eiki glances down at the Rod of Remorse in her hand, now almost too heavy to carry.**

“This is only a fraction of your sins,” Eiki says, “and yet even these would necessitate that I send your soul to hell for purification. Do you understand now? You must reform your ways while you still live, or your soul might never escape the cycle of samsara.”

Seiga frowns, considering this, before perking right back up. “Or better yet,” she says, with an entirely self-satisfied grin, “I could just make sure not to die in the first place.”

 

* * *

**"Aya," said Reimu blankly, "I can say without a shadow of a doubt this is the worst idea you've ever had."**

“Trust me, Reimu, the kappa know their stuff!” Aya said. “Anyway, we’re starting it up now, so get ready!”

Even halfway across Gensokyo, Reimu could hear the gunshot-like noise of the device when it fired. A few seconds later, the smoldering remains of a newspaper smashed into her front step and rolled to a stop.

“So,” Reimu said into her walkie-talkie, “do you want the good news or the bad news first?”

 

* * *

**"It would have worked if you hadn't stopped me," Kaguya said with a pout.**

“Be that as it may,” Eirin said, as she extracted another rabbit from the sleigh’s elaborate web of harnesses, “it would be better to stick to more traditional means of transportation, don’t you think?”

Kaguya had just opened her mouth to defend herself when Reisen walked up and dropped a pile of boards next to the pair.

“And what is this?” Eirin asked, with waning patience.

“Lumber,” Reisen said, “for the ramp that Princess Kaguya reque–”

“We won’t be needing it.”

 

* * *

**Tojiko sighed, "Seiga, I wanted to believe that you had at least some morals and standards, however low - but I'm not sure I know what to think about this."**

“Ah, but if the prince is afraid to try the shikaisen ritual, there’s no harm in having Futo go first, right? If it works, everything is fine! If not, well–” Seiga leaned in, smiling conspiratorially, “–I wouldn’t expect _you_ to shed any tears. That’s why I’m asking for your support in this plan.”

Tojiko shuddered, and not for the first time, wondered just what she’d gotten herself into.

 

* * *

**"I could've sworn there used to be a bridge here," Yukari voiced from the communicator, "What has Marisa done this time?"**

Reimu leaned forward to peer past the steep dropoff. A hundred meters below her, among the smoldering remains of a bridge, green-white danmaku and familiar rainbow stars were lighting up the entire ravine.

Cupping her hands to her mouth, she shouted, “Marisa, what in the hell happened?!”

It took a few seconds for Marisa’s voice to echo back up, mingled with the sounds of battle. “Look, Reimu, diplomacy ain’t my thing!”

 

* * *

**It was at this point that Kanako realized that everything she did up until now had been a complete waste of time.**

“The reactor was meant to revolutionize Gensokyo! To bring industry and modernity!” she said, gesturing at the screen in disbelief. “Not be used for this, this… _Mario Party_!”

“It’s Mario _Kart_ , Lady Kanako,” Sanae said, as she handed her controller off to one of the many kappa who were waiting their turn. “Besides, this kind of thing is part of modernizing Gensokyo too, don’t you think?”


End file.
